The Lost Nirvana: Paint the town Grey
by The Nirvana that Feeds
Summary: [Complete] Grey is the colour of mist. Mist is the illusions of minds. Minds is an alter-ago of a Human's soul. All but a simple routine in Silent Hill, and this album shows a little precentage of what the colour Grey reveals.
1. Mary

Mary.

Howdy do. Remember me? No, oh well. I'm back anyways. And here with the first song, Mary. Enjoy.

We like the dudes with the pyramid heads

Though they're awfully big, and holds some big spears

We like the humans for making demons dead

Though Silent Hill is scary, and where the human fears

But we all love Mary, we all love Mary

Although Mysterious, and also James is too

But we all love Mary, We all love Mary

Cause she's the final boss in Silent Hill 2

Mary Sunderland is so damn cool

That James killed her and made him a fool

3 years ago since Mary passed away

But James went through Silent hill, and killed this day

But we all love Mary, we all love Mary

Although Mysterious, and also James is too

But we all love Mary, We all love Mary

Cause she's the final boss in Silent Hill 2

Can Mary really be Maria's twin?

They both look hot but Maria isn't thin

Wouldn't you think James is kinda old?

But Mary is awesome as I was told

Cause we all love Mary, we all love Mary

The super-freaky chick that you want to lick

Cause we all love Mary, we all love Mary

And I killed her badly with a wooden stick

Mary!

Yes. I know. It sucks doesn't it?


	2. Sililercoster

Sililercoster

Second song eh? Wow. If you must know " Sililercoster " means " The Silent Rollercoster ". Think of it as a very upsetting Rollercoster ride ok? Enjoy.

Sililercoster, you're riding very slow

Even when you're from the high, to the low

Henry is beside me, and he's lost his head

And dear old Richard is burned and dead

Ride on the Sililercoster, the Sililercoster

Watch out for broken tracks and the big toaster

Sililercoster, oh Sililercoster

Spread your sorrow across Silent Hill.

Sililercoster, slowing me down

And then at the Toluca, I drown I drown

Sililercoster, Sililercoster

Is everybody on?

Don't stand here, get on get on

Come on, get on and ride upon

The Sililercoster, Sililercoster

A-Ha A-Ha A-ha Oh yeah!

Nevermind the broken tracks

And don't stand there like some ass cracks

Now we can go ride around

With this devil sound!

Now Hell's breaking down on Satan's back

And then he got weak cause he has no pack

Jasper is freaky but he'll be dead soon

But Walter isn't yet casue he has no spoon

Hey there Henry, it's been awhile.

I like your hair; it's a hell of a style

Damned Victims, there a pain in the ass

Though I like Cynthia, she's a pretty lass.

Sililercoster, on my demand

Dear Eileen will you take my hand?

Come along and we'll be free

We'll die together, you and me

Sililercoster, ride along

But where's everyone gone?

Looks like the dudes are dead

And that kinda makes me (Feel like hell)

Nevermind just leave behind

All the lies cause (I won't repel)

I feel like hell…

But I won't repel

I feel like hell…

So I must repel.

Man. What a rather weird song. If you listen to Gorillaz, you'll understand this song.


	3. Sin's of a father

Sin's of a father

So what's happening? No reviews? Great! Anyways, you might recognize this Fan fiction name from a certain person…and YES I got permission to do so, so beat the shit out of me. Enjoy!

Welcome to Silent Hill

Where the streets are foggy and there ain't any will

Gluttony, Envy, Wrath and Greed

Even Father Parker would do these evil deeds

Claudia is back, and back in Black

And she's back with this wolf pack

Then Jobe to the rescue, fighting were it ain't due

At first couldn't kill dogs, there were least a few

Then there's Parker, found the Keys to the Kingdom

Opens To God's Paradise, what wisdom

But what we more but actors on a stage?

Want to know more? Turn the fucking page

Question to Faith: Where IS my Grace?

Instead I have death in my goddamn face

This has been a story for 2 years

And in those years brought so many fears

And now the tale has come to an end

But then Heather will appear and the happiness descend

Sorry that this is another rap like song, just that the story gave me a perfect opportunity, buy I'll try a different kind…if that's ever possible.


	4. The Room 302

The Room 302

Dear god….an actual review! Dear god! (Checks again) My god! A review from Wrath, the Silent Hill goddess of writing herself! Thank you! But I'm getting kinda bored at the moment with Silent Hill. But if you're a Devil May Cry fan, be on the lookout for the songs I'll be making there (And reason why cause a Devil May Cry fan gave me a review and brought be back here in the first place. But enjoy this, and I'll be back to torture you all! HA HA HA HA…

* * *

Inside the room, the door is locked

The windows as well, and Henry is mocked

5 days of madness then the room all rocked

The hole in the bathroom, and Henry was shocked

God knows where this hole would lead too

But go on-wards, and Henry would go through

The massive light, can he be free?

Not what it seems though, but sure Henry can see

The room gets weirder as the sun goes down

The pool of madness, where Henry can drown

But he must go ahead to save the day

But in the end, Henry's price he'll pay

Night arrives, and lives been sold

But this could end, Henry was told

Last of the sacraments face the devil

But as the battle dues, Henry faces a new level

After the battle, and Eileen is saved

The madness ends, and Henry's hands waved

The end of this, beginning of a new

But all started in Henry's Room 302.

* * *

I'll be back. Or God may strike me down otherwise…Jesus did I just say that!


	5. Silent Day at the Opreas

Silent Day for the operas.

A-A-A

Sometimes wished I never was born at all

My dad was the one that threw my happiness away

I want my daddy gone, I want my daddy dead

I gonna go through the flames cause I have no live at all

J-J-J

Mary, I'll find the way

Gonna go to our special place, then I can see your smiling face

But your died, cause I remember the time

When you died by my hands and it won't go away

E-E-E

Oh dear god, I just shot a man

Shot him in the leg, I laughed of how be begged

And that dog, I shot it too

Anyone that hates me doesn't matter when you die to me.

M-M-M

Oh James, I'm here still waiting

Waiting in our special place all along

But why did you say you don't love me anymore

I always loved you…and that's what you wanted

L-L-L

I'm just a little girl nobody loves me

But Mary only cared but James did not

James killed Mary, I can't forgive him

But I must carry out Mary's last dying wish

ALL-ALL-ALL

We all face the Hills that are Silent

We all have a sin to relieve

We just need to love

We just need to find the light and believe

* * *

Yeah, I'm back. And no I ain't DMC songs anymore…

By the way, i'm starting a Fanfiction group soon, so if your good at songs, feel free to ask to join.


	6. Silent Night for the Reaper

A Silent Night for the Reaper

_Dedicated to " Bohemian Rhapsody "._

* * *

J-J-J

I see two pyramids and a woman

ALL

Pyramid, pyramid, will you let my girl go?

Maria's gonna die, and it's very very frightening me

A-A-A

Let her go (E-E-E Let me go E-E-E)

Let her go (E-E-E Let me go E-E-E)

Let me go, Figaro

Magnifico

M-M-M

I'm just a women, I need no sympathy

ALL

She's just a poor girl, from James's fantasy

Let her released from this monstrosity

M-M-M

My fear is high, my life is low, and can you let me go?

ALL

Be still now! NO we will not let you go

(LET ME GO!)

Be still now! We will not let you go

(LET ME GO!)

Will not let you go

(LET HER GO!)

Will not let you go

(LET HER GO!)

No, no, no no, NO!

J-J-J

(Oh mama MIA, mama MIA!)

Mama MIA let me go!

ALL

Claudia has put a devil aside a devil for me…for me…FOR MEEEEE!

J-J-J

So you think I need to love you anymore?

You think that you're all I really am for?

Oh baby, you can't make me like this baby

Your not needed, not needed to me now baby!

But nothing really matters, Nobody can see

But nothing really matters

Nothing really matters…anymore

_Anyway the Mist blows…._


	7. Mist in the Sun

Mist in the Sun

What way should I go?

Everything's in mist

Should I go with the flow?

Well if you insist

Never knowing what leads the way

But it's always a grey day

I never forgive your guidance

All Apologises

Mist in the Sun

Mist in the sun I hate that one

Mist in the Sun

Mist in the Sun

James's Married

James's Buried

I would hate to be you

Always abused

I got join the cult

Cause everything's my fault

I take all the blame

Puts me in endless shame

But I never forgive your guidance

All Apologises

Mist in the Sun

Mist in the Sun I hate that one

Mist in the Sun

Mist in the Sun

Married! Mary! Mary!

I'm Buried!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

Mist is all and Mist we are

_Mist is all and Mist we are…_


	8. Grey In Bloom

Grey In Bloom

Sell their souls for good

Colours changes moods

Winter is here again

Reproductive sins

You're the one

And who likes all his victims hung

And he likes to die along

And likes to shoot his gun

But nobody knows what he means

Don't know what it means

And I say

He's the one

You're the one

And who likes all his victims hung

And he likes to die along

And likes to shoot his gun

But nobody knows what he means

Don't know what it means

And I say yeah

We can kill some more

Life is a whore

The poison in the fruit

Is all just Grey in bloom?

You're the one

And who likes all his victims hung

And he likes to die along

And likes to shoot his gun

But nobody knows what he means

Don't know what it means

And I say

He's the one

You're the one

And who likes all his victims hung

And he likes to die along

And likes to shoot his gun

But nobody knows what he means

Don't know what it means

And I say yeah

You're the one

And who likes all his victims hung

And he likes to die along

And likes to shoot his gun

But nobody knows what he means

Don't know what it means

And I say

He's the one

You're the one

And who likes all his victims hung

And he likes to die along

And likes to shoot his gun

But nobody knows what he means

Don't know what it means

Knows not what it means

Knows not what it means

Knows not what it means

_And I say Yeah._


	9. MID Dead as you are

M.I.D/ Dead as you are

Dead as you are, dead you were

As dead as I want you to be

As a friend, not a friend, like a forever enemy

Time for death, so hurry up

Choice is yours, so don't be late

Take a rest, as a friend, not a friend, As the dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Come dosed in mist, blood of leech

As the dead one you should be

As a trend, but not as a friend, as the dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

And I swear I do not have a Gun (God)

No I don't have a Gun

No I don't have a God

No I don't have a Gun (God)

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria

Dead Maria- And I don't have a God

And I swear I don't have a Gun (God)

No I don't have a God

No I don't have a Gun

No I don't have a God

No I don't have a Gun

No I don't have a God

Dead Maria

_Dead Maria…_


	10. You know God's right

You know God's right.

Welcome to the Silent Hills

The fear inside you fills

It will always follow you

And it will always bother you…

_**You will never speak a word again**_

_**You will always crawl for good**_

You can't move away from here

You will always be afraid of fear

Deepened into Sorrow's kiss

I knew it would come to this

_Things have never been so swell_

_I have never failed to FEEL…_

**_Paaaaiiinnn_ _Paaaaiiinnn_ _PAAAAIINN_**

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT**_

I'm so cold and sad inside

I will forever have to hide

Let's think of something else

Crimson blood against her mouth

_Something always bothers her_

_She always wants to love herself._

You can't move away from here

You will always be afraid of fear

Deepened into Sorrow's kiss

I knew it would come to this

_THINGS have never BEEN so SWELL_

_**I HAVE NEVER FELT TO FEEL**_

_**PAAAAIINNN**_

_**PAAAAIIINN **_

_**PAAAAIINN**_

_**PAAAAIINN**_

_**PAAAAINN**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GODS RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GODS RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GODS RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_**YOU KNOW GOD'S RIGHT!**_

_PPPAAAIIINN…._


	11. Bonus: Paint the Town Grey

Paint the Town Grey Bonus Track

You stalk me like a lost ghost when I am near

You have to Paint the town grey so then I am in fear

Mary, I don't need you anymore, not at all

You killed all but me, the last to fall

HEY! FATE!

Let me through the gate

Forever closed in the endless Grey

WAIT! HATE!

I gotta new complaint

Forever closed in the endless Grey

HEY! WAIT!

Let me through the gate

Forever close in the endless Grey

Endless Grey

Nevermind the talk about the misty Silent Hills

Speaking to you just gives me the painful cold chills

Your grey emotion leaves my heart black

Give me the hand of God so I can climb right back

HEY! FATE!

Let me through the gate

Forever closed in the endless Grey

WAIT! HATE!

I gotta new complaint

Forever closed in the endless Grey

HEY! WAIT!

Let me through the gate

Forever close in the endless Grey

Endless Grey

You stalk me like a lost ghost when I am near

You have to Paint the town grey so then I am in fear

Mary, I don't need you anymore, not at all

You killed all but me, the last to fall

HEY! FATE!

Let me through the gate

Forever closed in the endless Grey

WAIT! HATE!

I gotta new complaint

Forever closed in the endless Grey

HEY! WAIT!

Let me through the gate

Forever close in the endless Grey

Endless Grey

Endless Grey

_Endless Grey…_

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
